


Sweet Little Scents

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Benny Series [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny breaks the news to her, Benny is a sweetheart, Benny is understanding, Condoms, F/M, Mentions of Pregnancy, Reader feels like death, Sex, as we all knew, nervous reader, pre-period symptoms, she thinks she has the flu, wrap it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: You're sprawled out like a starfish across the bed and you feel like your skin is on fire. When Benny gets home he breaks the news to you of why you're down





	Sweet Little Scents

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I had zero idea how to summarize this one, as you can see from my terrible description lol, but either way... Enjoy :)

* * *

 

You could barely register the sound of the front door opening in your current state. You were sprawled across the mattress, bare as the day you were born, with your face resting on your hand. Your skin was on fire, your stomach felt like the Tasmanian devil was loose inside of it. The sound of boots echoed over the whirring of the fan and you whimpered out a pitiful "Bedroom" in response to your name being called.  

 

The door fell open less than a minute later and the bed sunk under Benny's weight. "You don't look like your doin' too good Chère... You look pretty warm." He pressed the back of his palm to your forehead and nodded, "Ya are warm... Want me to get you a cool cloth and some water?" 

 

"Yeah, I think I'm just coming down with a bad cold or the flu or something." 

 

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but no ya aren't, Darlin'. From the sweet little scents your hormones are givin' off, I say you've got one-- maybe two days before mother nature gets a real hold of ya." 

 

You face planted into the mattress and sighed, "Are you sure?" 

 

"I've smelled this scent on ya a few times now, and it's always just before, during, and a little bit after that time."  

 

"Well, we'd better have sex while we can... And I should do the dishes, and I need to do some laundry too." 

 

"There's a small chance I might agree to the sex part, but I refuse to let my Darlin' do chores while she's not feeling good. Now I expect you to lay here and get some rest while I get you water and a cool towel, and take care o' the house." He smiled. 

 

"Thank you, Baby." 

 

"You're welcome, Petite Ange." 

 

"That sounds pretty, what does it mean?" 

 

"Little angel." 

 

You snorted out a laugh, "I'm not too sure about that nickname. I'm not much of an angel." 

 

"Don't guardian angels save people?" 

 

"Yeah. I guess so." You answered unsure of where he was going with this. 

 

"Well, I like to think ya saved me, Chère... Fits pretty well if ya ask me." 

 

"Aww, you're gonna make me cry if you keep being so sweet this close to you know what." You sat up to look at him as he left the room. "Benny?" He turned back to look at you and you smiled, Benny returning the expression. "You saved me too, ya know." 

 

He nodded, his conscious not really letting him believe your words. You were a human that protected other innocent people from monsters like him. He was just the vampire damning you along beside him. He wet and rang out a towel and filled a small glass of water, returning to the bedroom. "Here ya go, Chère." 

 

"I meant it Benny, you did save me. I felt like I was alone and like I never really fit in as a Winchester. I felt like I was just going through the motions of being a hunter. I don't know what I'd do without you." 

 

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Darlin'... Try to sleep, I'll throw a load of laundry in the wash." 

 

"Thank you, Baby." He kissed you, leaving to start a load of laundry and you quickly fell back to sleep.  

 

Waking up some time later, and feeling much better, you slipped on a pair underwear and Benny's button up, leaving it completely open  but draped over your breasts. You found Benny in the kitchen, drying the last dish and slinging the towel over his shoulder. "How ya feelin', Chère?" 

 

"I hate that I can't sneak up on you." You fake pouted, and he turned to face you with a smile. His smile faded into open mouth awe as he took in your wardrobe. 

 

"Holy hell you look good like that, Darlin'." He coursed his hands up your sides and brought them to cup your breasts, kneading the sensitive flesh. 

 

"oh, Benny."  

 

"Feel good?" 

 

"Yes." You moaned and he turned you so your back was to his chest, continuing to toy with your breasts. Your head fell against his shoulder. "Benny... Please... Make love to me." 

 

"I'd be happy to, Little Chère." He picked you up, letting you wrap your legs around his waist and kissing you all the way down the hall. Benny set you gently on the bed. "You smell so damn good, Sweetheart." He purred,  leaning down to kiss your stomach.  

 

"Oh, Benny." Your hands fumbled a little, attempting to untuck his shirt from his pants. He grinned and helped you, pulling his shirt over his head and stripping of his slacks and boxers. He massaged minute circles into your hips and slipped your black underwear down your legs, letting them join his clothes. "Please, Baby, I need you." You pleaded. 

 

He joined you on the bed, settling between your legs and hovering over you. "I need you too." Benny nuzzled your neck with his nose and teased you with feather light touches to your clit. It didn't take long for him to work you up to the point that you were almost in tears with need. "Benny." You drew out his name on a whimper and he hushed you.  

 

"Shhh, it's alright Chère, I got ya." He dipped two thick fingers into your heat, scissoring them and working you open until he felt you were ready. He pulled his fingers from you and you whined, "Be patient." He whispered, lining his rock hard member up with your pussy, and stealing some of your slick. 

 

In a brief moment of clarity you reluctantly stopped him, placing your hands on his shoulders. "Wait." 

 

"What's wrong, Darlin'?" He stopped everything and looked down at you with concern. 

 

"Shouldn't you-- I mean shouldn't we use a condom or something? Women are pretty fertile right before their-- ya know-- should we take the chance?" 

 

"Mary, Darlin', I'd love to see you have my baby, but if you'd rather wait until you feel a little more ready, I'm perfectly happy using some protection." 

 

"Thank you, Honey. I'm sorry... I feel like I killed the mood."  

 

He let out a warm laugh, taking a condom from the bedside drawer. "Chère, I don't think you could ever kill my mood for you." He rolled the condom on and reclaimed his place on top of you. "Now where'd I leave off?" He growled, filling you up in one glorious motion. 

 

"Ahh." You panted, lacing your arms around his shoulders and pulling him for a kiss. "You're so perfect, Benny... Oh god, I love you." 

 

"You're pretty damn perfect yourself Chère." He pumped slowly in and out savoring the feel of your warmth around his cock, and time melted away. This was what you secretly loved about him, he could ravage you until you forgot how to walk, or he could slow everything down and practically worship your body, and he loved doing both.  

 

You captured his mouth in a kiss and his thrusts sped up, "I'm getting close, Darlin'." 

 

"Me too--Ahh, me too." He held slipped his arms between you and the mattress, holding you tightly as he pressed his chest to yours, lavishing your neck with open mouthed adoration. You were the first one to fall, dragging Benny over the edge of pleasure with you, the two of you quietly panting was the only sound to be heard. 

 

He pulled out of you carefully and discarded the condom, rejoining you on the bed and capturing you in his arms. "I love you." 

 

"I love you too." Your eyes fluttered shut for a moment and you turned to face him. "I'm sorry I wanted to use a condom." 

 

"Darlin'," he cooed, brushing your hair from your face. "There ain't nothin' to be sorry for. I understand... We got plenty of time to keep practicing. After all, you aren't gettin' rid of me anytime soon." 

 

"And I don't ever want to." You stole another kiss and buried your face in his chest. "I just don't think I'd be a good mom... I mean I'm a hunter for God's sake." 

 

"You would be the most amazing mother, I don't doubt that for a second." 

 

"But I don't even have a job... Maybe Lizzy would hire me at the diner." 

 

"Chère, huntin' is your job. You save people, and if ya ask me, you'd be doin' more good for the world huntin' than waiting tables." 

 

"But it isn't fair to you. I bring home a little random spending money from gambling. I should contribute more to our household." 

 

"Darlin', please don't take this the wrong way but I don't expect you to work. I never really did... Back in my time, women didn't work much, they usually took care of the home. I love that you're here most the time when I come home from work, but I also love that you save and protect people. If you wanna keep huntin' that's fine with me, but if you wanna work at the café or stay home and just be a helpline for other hunters that's fine with me too." He kissed your forehead and your threw your arms around him. 

 

"Thank you so much, Benny." 

 

"Of course, Chère." 


End file.
